Not Strong Enough
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION: Bane's Gotham is rising and so is the Scarecrow. He targets a family who owes him a debt and finds himself attracted to their daughter. Young Samantha Braiden will become part of a world of manipulation, fear, lust and desire. Obsession forms and innocence becomes lost, as are the lines between good and evil. One thing is certain: there is no way out.
1. Welcome to the new Gotham City

**EDIT: November 6** **th** **2016; planning on rewriting this. The story-line will remain the same, though some elements may change. This'll follow for the coming chapters.**

…

'They're hauling people like us out on the streets, Ellen! We have to try to leave this damned city!'

'If you hadn't made that deal, we wouldn't have to be so cautious! They freed everyone in Blackgate! You think he won't come after us?!'

'Of course I know that! That's why we have to leave!'

Samantha held her stuffed animal close to her chest, trembling at her parents arguing. She was terrified. After what had happened at the football stadium, she feared for their lives. That man named Bane had declared rich people would be torn from their homes and thrown out into the cold. And what were her parents talking about? Who was going to come after them?

'Dad…?' she whimpered.

He only briefly gazed at her.

'Sweetheart, just be quiet, okay? Everything will be -' he was cut off by gunshots nearby.

His gaze turned to his daughter, panic in his eyes. Seeing him scared didn't reassure her in any way. She could only fill with fear.

'Hide in the closet. Quickly', he urged her.

With tears in her eyes, she let father pull her along, as he pushed her into the closet. She stumbled, biting back her bottom lip to hold in her sobs.

'What about you?' she asked softly.

'Mom and I will be fine, sweetie.'

He kissed the top of her head, pushing her further into the closet. He closed the doors, leaving only a small gap for her to see what was going on.

More gunshots and she childishly clutched her stuffed bear closer to her. She soon saw thugs enter, holding guns to her parents' heads. She put a hand to her mouth to quiet her cries.

In came walking a man with a burlap sack covering his head. Her father's eyes widened visibly. It left her confused; did her dad know him?

'Heyworth, old friend. You were supposed to buy me out', the man's deep voice came.

'I broke my ties to you, Scarecrow', her father hissed.

'Oh no. You bought my compound to eliminate your rival but you never paid', the masked man turned to her mother; 'I think I should start with your wife', he looked at one of his thugs, nodding.

A gunshot ran through the air and Samantha could only try not to cry as her mother's body laid there, lifeless. No…this couldn't be happening…

'Do you have any children, Heyworth?' the masked man wondered.

Her father, now visibly crying, shook his head. Samantha knew why; he was protecting her. But her mother was dead…

She sobbed very quietly.

'I don't. My wife was infertile', he lied through his teeth.

The man laughed manically. It sent a chill down Sam's spine.

'You're a terrible liar. I'll find your beloved kid and I'll end them', he hissed lowly; 'too bad you'll be dead by then.'

Several gunshots and her father lay dead too. Sam couldn't keep quiet anymore; the sudden loss of both her parents striking her like a dagger being pushed through her heart. She was all alone now…and she felt terrified of what was going to happen to her. She couldn't defend herself…

She cried softly, putting both her hands to her mouth to keep herself still. She was too caught up in her grief to notice the masked man coming towards the closet.

She let out a loud gasp, as the doors were pulled open. She came face to face with the man that had just slaughtered her parents.

…

Crane kicked over the lifeless body of his former associate and soon heard soft sobbing, from the nearby storage closet. He let a smirk grace his lips. Braiden's kid had to be hiding in there.

He went towards the closet, being ready to spray the brat with a good dose of his toxin. He would take great pleasure in watching them claw their eyes out, the last thought before their death being him, the Scarecrow.

He ripped open the doors, finding a young, blonde girl sobbing and crying in the closet, hurled up with a stuffed bear in her arms.

His heartbeat fastened at the sight of her. She was so young, so beautiful. She had very long, almost white blond hair and light blue eyes. Light freckles were dusted across her nose and rosy cheeks. And despite her tearful appearance, she was a completely stunning sight.

' _ **Well? Gas the bitch and be done with it!'**_

' _No -'_ _ **'No? Then tell me you want to keep her as a pet to play with?'**_

Crane didn't answer his alter ego. He slowly removed his mask, kneeling down in front of the young girl. He reached for her face, wiping her tears as he felt her skin under his fingertips. She flinched visibly.

' _So soft and delicate…'_

' _ **Good Lord, Jonathan. Can you have any less horrid timing? You were supposed to X off this family and be done with it! Not feel up this now orphaned teenager!'**_

'P-please don't h-hurt me', came her soft voice.

He bit his bottom lip. She had such a sweet voice. And hearing it plead for him…it excited him.

' _Look at her…shaking, trembling…such a delicious sight.'_

At that, Crane and Scarecrow were in agreement. She was so deliciously vulnerable and beautiful. And that little nightdress did nothing but fuel his growing arousal. Yes…she would do very nicely.

'I won't.'

Was his answer.

' _Not yet at least…'_ he fought back his twisted grin.

Oh how he wanted to ruin her. If only as a last insult to her father. To claim her and ruin her mind completely…it left him overjoyed at the idea.

He gripped her by her forearms, forcing her to drop the stuffed animal from her hands. She tried to reach for it, but he pinned her against the wall before she could. His hot, drunk gaze met her terrified stare. She was visibly shaking and rightfully so. Oh he was going to enjoy breaking her down…

' _ **Look at that; the kid wants her teddy bear back'**_ , Scarecrow taunted.

' _What kid her age sleeps with a stuffed animal anyways?'_

Crane eased closer; she tried putting her small hands against his chest but she knew as well as he did she couldn't possibly fight him off. She was weak and defenseless and he loved the power he had over her. She was going to be so easy to break.

He leaned down, running his tongue up the shell of her ear. She flinched and he couldn't help but smirk.

'You're all alone now. Mommy and daddy won't be able to save you…' he murmured into her ear.

A sob was the only response he got. He looked down on her small, distressed frame, grinning.

'P-Please…' she pleaded.

He pulled away from her. He looked to one of the thugs approaching. He reached down, picking up the worn teddy bear, forcing it into the girl's chest.

'Take her to my hideout, but keep your hands off her', he hissed.

His henchman nodded and Crane watched with a darkening, possessive stare as he dragged the crying girl away. A smirk tugged at his full lips; it had been such a long time since had a woman close to him. And this girl, this innocent young girl…oh the thoughts and fantasies she made his mind come up with…

' _ **Innocent huh? I'm betting she hasn't even had her cherry popped yet. Think about it…the way she would squirm and moan as you took her for the first time.'**_

Crane inhaled sharply.

Oh he would take her slowly…she would moan with every inch he pushed into her, her pale blonde hair fanned out underneath her, while her back was arched. She would be tight, but he would enjoy every moment of her so tightly wrapped around his manhood, while his hands would softly tease her breasts...

Scarecrow cackled inside his head, as his sudden thoughts overwhelmed him.

' _Sometimes I really hate you.'_

' _ **But Braiden's daughter certainly provided us with new entertainment. And let's be honest…Bane couldn't care less if you fucked one little virgin.'**_

Crane struggled to get his breathing under control. He was getting much more than he had bargained for with this girl, that was for damn sure…

…

Downstairs, Crane got into the back of his van, watching the scared girl beside him as she moved away from him. He took a harsh hold onto her hip, pulling her to him. She only clutched the bear more tightly around her, as if it were the only thing that could keep her from breaking down completely.

' _ **You should just burn it in front of her eyes.'**_

' _No. She probably got it at a young age…I'm not going to destroy that one memory.'_

' _ **Well you're awfully sympathetic all of a sudden. You goin' soft on this one?'**_

She pushed against him oh so weakly, whimpering. Tears sprung in her eyes but he couldn't help but stare down her shirt; he only now noticed she was wearing nothing but her pajamas. It had been late in the evening when they had arrived, after all.

He gripped a handful of her hair and twisted, his gaze now cold and detached as he stared her down. Pain was evident on her face and sheer terror had found those stunning light blue eyes.

'Behave', he ordered.

Her struggles seized; she was absolutely terrified of him. He ran a finger down her cheek.

'Tell me your name', he spoke lowly.

She hesitated and he twisted her locks tighter between his fingers. She let out a moan of pain and the sound caused a chill to run down his spine and rest in his groin.

'S-Samantha!' she squeaked.

He loosened his grip on her.

'Good girl', he nodded.

…

Samantha stayed in the corner of the living-room, as the former Doctor Crane, also known as Scarecrow pace around the room. She was seated the darkest corner, her knees pulled to her chest in terror. He was either going to kill her or gas her with his fear toxin…she was sure of it…

She buried her face into her knees. She was nothing but an orphan now, doomed to either get killed off or get raped by the man that had kidnapped her.

She sobbed softly.

'Now now, little Samantha. You should be grateful I let you live.'

The strong male voice made her look up. More tears filled her light blue eyes.

'Y-you killed them…' she choked out.

'Ah yes. That I did. But your father wasn't without sins either. How do you think he got his promotion?' she swallowed; 'by taking out the competition', he told her when she didn't answer.

'P-Please just let it all be over', she pleaded to herself.

He was there before she knew it, pinning her small frame to the wall, holding her there with his body. She could feel something hard poke her against her lower abdomen and the thought of what it was left her panicked. He was going to take advantage of her!

'My dear, we've only just begun', he hissed lowly.

She squirmed, whimpering.

'Please…get off…'

He only pushed more tightly against her, his arousal now clear and evident against her. It only left her more panicked and scared of what he would do to her.

'You're scared, aren't you?' he taunted.

She only looked at him, feeling so helpless. She didn't want to get hurt, but she had no-one to save her from this madman.

He gripped her by her throat, his fingers closing around her thin, delicate neck. His sudden grip left her completely still, too scared to move.

'You're worried I will assault you? Hmm?' he mused.

Her fear of him had completely silenced her. Her nanny had always warned her about 'stranger danger' and this man…with the way he looked at her…he was the type of predator she had been warned to be cautious about.

'Oh my dear girl…if you only knew what I have in store for you', he licked his lips; 'I'll ruin you', he declared with a smirk.

Her eyes went wide. No…he couldn't do this to her…she didn't want this…

He nuzzled his nose against her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, praying for this to be a dream she would wake up from…why was all this happening?!

'Such innocence…be prepared to lose it', he spoke.

He let go of her, watching her tremble against the wall. He flashed a twisted smirk.

'Welcome to the new Gotham City, Miss Braiden.'

…

 **So…another Crane and OC story? I says yes xD I wanted to work on something that had Crane as a complete deranged psychopath that gets off on seeing people in pain or in fear. I don't know whether this Crane is going to be the same as the Crane in Obsession but I know this…I love writing twisted things like this…**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	2. Punishment

**EDIT: November 6** **th** **2016; planning on rewriting this. The story-line will remain the same, though some elements may change. This'll follow for the coming chapters.**

…

Crane watched her that night. He saw her unease, her discomfort, her fear…it was a beautiful, tragic cocktail of emotions.

And yet…there was that ever so slight feeling of sympathy. He tried to ignore it; he hated feeling so weak. He hadn't had feelings like this. These warm, fuzzy feelings nagging inside his chest.

He had taken the girl for purely lustful purposes. He wouldn't kill her, but she would be dumb to think he wouldn't torment her with the death of her parents. No…she was too easy to scare for that.

Her small body shook and trembled; she was cold. He couldn't blame her; Bane's men had cut off the heat, but he was fortunate enough to still have it in his apartment. Still…the cold, crisp winter air could be merciless.

Sighing, he got up, took a thick blanket and put it over her to cover her. She flinched visibly, making him grin. Just the mere thought of him being close terrified her.

He looked down on her, lying in his bed, trembling. He breathed out deeply; how long had it been since he had last seen a woman so close? It had to be almost nine years by now…

' _ **Come on, Johnny, it's so easy. Just tear off that blanket, rip off those pajamas and take what you want!'**_

He hovered over her, noticing she was still wide awake.

He carefully let his hand run up her thigh. She stayed still, biting her lip roughly. He growled under his breath. He was going to have to discipline her about doing that; it made him want nothing more than to softly bite her lip and kiss her.

Stopping at the scalloped edge of her nightdress, pulling it upwards to reveal her pale, smooth skin and white, satin panties. It left him licking his lips and he could feel that familiar tightness in his pants again.

He pulled back.

' _I shouldn't.'_

' _ **You really are going soft, aren't you? So what, you meet a pretty girl after you're fresh out of prison and you want a girlfriend now?'**_

' _No, I don't. But unlike you, I'm not hedonistic.'_

' _ **Oh spare me your excuses, Jonathan! You were having a massive hard-on when you were intimidating her this evening!'**_

Crane ground his teeth together; it was true. Her fear was so sweet and intoxicating. She was so young and innocent, she never had to see the world like this before. Now…she was trapped here with him and he didn't plan on letting her go.

He ran his hand through her long, silky hair. Had he ever seen a woman with such long hair before? It probably reached down to her bottom…

Thinking that, Scarecrow redirected his gaze to the girl's rear end. He could touch her so easily…

Samantha next to him lay in utter fear and tried not to fight him as the former doctor's hand went over the curve of her ass. She closed her eyes tightly, tears still spilling from her eyes. She didn't want to be here! She could guess what he wanted from her and that thought terrified her.

He bent over her, his hot breath fanning over her neck and cheek.

'Try to sleep, Miss Braiden', his rough hand pushed her hair behind her ear; 'you'll need your rest', he murmured.

She clutched her stuffed bear close to her chest. She was so utterly terrified of this man…

…

That following morning, Crane had already tasked his goons with going back to Braiden's house, to retrieve some of the girl's clothing. As much as he liked seeing her in her thin pajamas, if she was going to stay with him, he had to have her wear something that wasn't as distracting.

He dropped the bag at her feet; she was still asleep. She had cried herself to sleep last night.

Sighing, he did up his tie. She looked like a small child, sleeping in the bed of their parents because she was too terrified to sleep in her own bed.

He wondered how old she was. She looked more mature than her probable age would suggest. He guessed her to be around eighteen/nineteen.

'Boss.'

Crane left the bedroom, finding one of his goons there, holding a schoolbag, decorated with several colorful buttons.

'It's probably hers', the other man shrugged.

Crane took the bag, waving the man off with a sigh. He opened it, finding several schoolbooks inside; Biology, Geography…he could only conclude she was still in high school.

He soon found her wallet. Opening it, he pulled out her student ID;

'Gotham High. Student name; Samantha Braiden. Birth-date; July 3th, 1998.'

' _ **Well won't you look at that, she's only sixteen.'**_

Crane didn't answer. She was a minor; not that it mattered. She would be his, either way.

He was alerted, by stumbling in the hallway. He quickly got up and found his bedroom empty. He ground his teeth together. That ungrateful little bitch was going to try and escape…

…

Samantha hissed under her breath, rubbing her now sore ankle. She had stumbled on her way to the door and she just hoped he hadn't heard her –

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when he came barging into the hallway, his eyes dark with rage. She tried to run from him, but he was much faster than her.

His hands were around her throat, slowly cutting off her air supply. She squirmed as he dragged her down to the floor, so he could crawl on top of her. She could feel herself slowly grow light-headed as his grip only seemed to tighten more.

'So ungrateful, little Samantha', he taunted her; 'you really hurt my feelings', he hissed.

She clawed at his wrists, weakly.

'P-Please…' she pleaded.

He pressed his thumbs into her neck. She began to cough for air and her struggles began to die down, as he only seemed to squeeze harder.

'And here I had thought we could get along', he growled lowly.

She only whimpered.

Crane released her neck just enough to she could breathe, but held her down with one hand. His free hand moved down, pushing apart her legs. He wasn't going to assault her, but he wanted to see her afraid again.

Tears filled her baby blue eyes.

'N-no…please!'

Came her soft voice, at his hand on her inner thigh. The soft sounds she made just did something to him. And feeling her untouched, unblemished skin…left him breathing faster.

'You're so shy', he taunted her cruelly; 'you mean to tell me you're still a virgin?' he asked with a smirk.

She just kept shaking her head from side to side, her eyes wide, fearful and distressed. He was far from satisfied; he wanted her to answer him.

Impatient, he hoisted up her nightdress, exposing her. She let out a pathetic cry of despair.

'Answer me!' he hissed into her ear.

'Y-Yes, I-I am!' she cried out.

He pushed her chin upwards with his thumb, meeting her fearful eyes. He let his lips brush against hers. He was growing drunk and aroused by all the power he had over her. And it had been such a long time since he had last _fucked_ a woman…

' _ **Just let me take over, Johnny. She'll be yours…'**_

Crane's thoughts were a blur, as he stared down the young girl underneath him. He wanted to claim her, but he couldn't. Not yet at least. He would be patient; he would draw out this little game as much as he could.

' _We'll claim her eventually. But not yet…'_

He hauled her up, glaring into her light blue eyes. Without another word, he dragged her into his bedroom. He took a seat, pulling her over his lap and gathering her nightdress upwards and tearing down her panties. He smirked at the sight of her bare skin.

Samantha could only try to struggle against him. Her struggles seized immediately at feeling his hand rub over her now exposed rear end. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'W-what -' 'I'm going to punish you for trying to escape, Samantha', he cut her off.

She had wanted to protest, but could only cry out in pain as he let his flat palm strike down on her backside. She tried to crawl away, but he gripped a fistful of her hair, twisting it.

'Such a bad girl you are. You deserve to be punished, don't you?' he asked.

She shook her head from side to side, her eyes filled with tears of pain. His hand struck down again; she screamed.

'Answer me, Samantha', he growled lowly.

'I-I don't…'

Another merciless spank to her already burning skin. She closed her eyes briefly.

'Please stop', she pleaded with him.

He chuckled.

'Stop? Oh no my dear, I'm far from done with you.'

Sobbing, she buried her face into his knee. Strike after strike hit her and at some point…she just let it go. No matter how much it hurt and stung, she didn't fight back. She couldn't; if this was the penalty for trying to escape…she never wanted to try and escape again.

He then stopped, much to her relief. He rubbed the inflamed skin with his thumb, his breathing now heavier. He pushed her off his lap, letting her drop to her knees, sobbing.

She looked up to him, her bottom lip trembling.

'Should you ever try to escape me again…know I can do much more than spank you', he threatened.

She nodded quickly, knowing better than to try and defy him. He only smirked.

'Take a shower. I brought you some clothes from your home', he instructed.

She scrambled to her feet, heading towards the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

…

Samantha didn't dare to come out of the shower after what had happened. She was terrified of what would happen. Would he be there once she got out? Or would he spank her again? It still hurt to sit down after what he had done.

Sighing nervously, she turned off the hot water and got out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her trembling body, she went into his bedroom to find a large bag there. Opening it carefully, she found most of her clothes inside.

She fought back her tears. She still couldn't come to terms with the fact her parents were dead. She really was all alone now…in a rotten city with a psychopathic former doctor…

She got herself dressed into a pair of jeans and her favorite gray, warm sweater. All the while, the image of her parents getting shot never left her head.

She took a seat on the bed, pulling her hair of the braids she had put it in. Tears kept spilling from her eyes as she rested against the headboard of the bed. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

She raised a hand to wipe her tears, but more kept coming. She was probably going to die here. Crane had no reason whatsoever to keep her alive.

Perhaps it was just as right, she thought. She didn't know how to live without her mother and father. Hell, her uncle Jason was probably dead as well…

She looked up, upon hearing footsteps. She watched as Crane entered, holding a plate. He put it down in front of her and took a seat. She only eyed him with suspicion.

'It's not poisoned, Samantha. If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you already', he spoke strongly.

'Why don't you just let me go? I'm nothing to you', she choked out very softly.

He was there, invading her personal space again before she knew it. She could only back up so much and she soon was trapped between the headboard and his body as he hovered over her, his burning blue eyes boring into hers.

'How naïve you are, my sweet girl', his rough hand touched her cheek and she flinched in revolt; 'you think so little of yourself', he almost purred.

She tried not to cry, at feeling his breathing so close to her. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip and she watched his eyes go to the movement, his breathing now audibly heavier.

'Had you meant nothing to me…I would've easily killed you, little dove', he whispered.

She turned her head to the side. Tears sprung in her blue eyes. She wanted him to get away from her, he was way too close…

He pulled away very suddenly. She stared at him with widened eyes.

'Eat', he spoke.

With that, he left her in the bedroom. Sniveling, she pulled the plate closer to her, eating, whilst trying to get rid of the thick lump in her throat. What was he going to do to her?

…

Her innocence was like syrup; thick, sweet and practically pouring out around her. It was both infuriating and intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to push apart her thighs and plunge himself into her tight core…

He watched her sit there, on his bed, crying. She was on edge and tense.

' _ **Maybe you should offer her something that'll help her relax.'**_

Crane visibly rolled his eyes. Part of him had actually began to miss prison. At least there were no distractions there. And this girl was just that; a major distraction.

' _ **You're such a prude, Jonathan.'**_

' _This is hardly the time, nor place to think of such needs.'_

' _ **Make up excuses all you want, but I know you ripped down those pajamas of hers just to get a look at those white panties she was wearing.'**_

Crane's cheeks flared. He ignored his other half, but Scarecrow was having none of it.

' _ **Or how you loved running your hands up those pale thighs…face it, Johnny, you want to claim the girl one way or another.'**_

Picking up his stuff, he went into the bedroom and her terrified gaze met his. He held out his hand.

'Come', he instructed.

She gazed at him for a moment, like he was crazy. But very hesitantly, she took his extended hand. The contact of her skin on his caused him to shiver unintentionally.

He released her hand, putting a hand to her back as they exited his apartment. She gazed around her fearfully and he would breathe out deeply. What was it about this girl that drove him so utterly insane?

…

 **AND Crane is nuts xD let's hope he'll soften up a little bit xD also, I'm sorry for writing such weak female characters xD it's not intentional, I just like the opportunities the weak character gives me :)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	3. No Escape

**EDIT: November 6** **th** **2016; planning on rewriting this. The story-line will remain the same, though some elements may change. This'll follow for the coming chapters.**

…

'Very well, death it is, then!'

'N-No…please!'

Samantha turned her head away, sobbing, as Bane's men dragged the innocent man away. The thug behind her, gripped her by her arm. She could feel the bruises forming and tears stung in her eyes.

'I told you not to look away', he growled at her.

'I-I can't', she choked.

She was punched hard in the face and she easily fell to the ground, clutching her bruising cheek, as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth, where her teeth had caught the inside of her cheek.

She watched as another thug walked up to him, his eyes widened in terror at the sight of her.

'Dude, you bruised up the boss' girl. You're going to regret doing that', he hissed.

'Like the little bitch will tell. Look at her! She's such a weakling!'

Samantha flinched at his loud words. It wasn't the fact they had referred to her as 'Crane's girl' that scared her, but what he was going to do, once he found out how she had been beaten down by one of his goons.

'At the volume you're talking, Mr. Chase, she doesn't have to.'

She scrambled back, as the latter came down from his mighty throne. His eyes went to the blood dripping from her mouth and her bruised up cheek. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Mr. Chase, I thought I told you to keep a close eye on her?' he asked.

'I did. But she -' 'Spare me your excuses. You hurt her; you'll pay for that', he cut off the overly confident thug.

Samantha took her chances; Crane was too occupied with his henchmen to notice her. She crawled away, getting to her feet to make a run for it. She didn't want to stay with this guy; she couldn't!

'Go after her!'

She didn't look back. She kept on running, tears in her eyes. if only she could make it outside –

She let out a scream, as she felt a sharp sting in her lower leg. She instantly dropped to her feet, clutching her now bleeding leg. The pain was intense and sudden; it left her wanting to vomit.

She looked down, realizing she had been shot. Upon seeing her own blood on her hand, her breathing thickened and tears sprung in her eyes.

'You keep on being so ungrateful, Samantha.'

Crane walked towards her, his expression one of displeasure. He kneeled down in front of her. She immediately regretted trying to escape. She knew the consequences…

'You made me lose two of my men', he sighed.

Her eyes widened.

'W-what?' she choked.

'Well, I couldn't let them live after what they did. They paid with their lives', he smirked at her.

Her face fell. More tears filled her eyes. Why was he so proud of killing people? She couldn't understand…

'Now…are you going to apologize for being such a bad girl?' he asked.

'Y-you kidnapped me…'

He moved closer, gripping her by her face. She winched as his nails dug into her skin.

'If you don't want to die from that bullet wound…I _highly_ suggest you apologize', he threatened.

She swallowed thickly, lowering her head. Did he really leave her much of a choice in the matter?

'I-I'm sorry', she whimpered.

He nodded in approval.

'Good girl', he muttered.

…

The bullet hadn't gone through her leg, luckily. Crane leaned against the doorframe, watching as the doctor wrapped up her leg with bandages. She had been forced to take off her pants and sweater, leaving her in all but a black shirt and what he dared to think were light pink panties.

He could kill her for her disobedience. But her getting shot in the leg was something he could get even more agitated about. He just hoped it wouldn't leave a scar. Her skin was too beautiful to be marred by scars.

She lay there, breathing heavily, the shock of getting shot catching up to her. He walked in, taking a seat beside her. He dropped a blanket on top of her trembling form, hushing her softly.

'It's alright. You're safe', he assured her.

The doctor stood up.

'The bleeding stopped, fortunately. Change the bandages daily and keep her warm', he spoke firmly.

With that, he left. Crane looked down on her, sighing and pushing her hair back. At that moment, he could clearly see it was all too much for her. And despite trying to fight it, he felt a hint of softness for her. She hadn't mean to get caught up in this. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

'Try to breathe', he soothed her.

'It hurts…'

Her quiet whine tugged at the heartstrings of his very core, which he hated her for. She was so weak and vulnerable. It irritated him and yet…he had this searing need to have her, to possess her, to claim her; she was his and his alone. Anyone who dared to touch her or even look at her would die quickly.

' _ **Looks like you're getting possessive over this little pet.'**_

' _They had to pay. I told them to keep an eye on her, not hurt her.'_

' _ **You can't lie to me, Johnny; you wanted them to pay because they laid a hand on her. You want her to yourself.'**_

Crane's eyes darkened with possessiveness. That was true; he wouldn't allow anyone else to put a hand on this girl. She was his and his alone.

He thought it over; the Joker had Harley Quinn, Batman supposedly had Catwoman, why couldn't the Scarecrow have his femme fatale?

' _ **Because this girl is as femme fatale as a newborn puppy.'**_ Scarecrow retorted.

He ran his index finger across her jaw-line. She seemed to grow calm under his touch, or was it just the sedation that was calming her? He wanted to believe it was because of him, but he would be kidding himself. She saw him as a monster.

Looking into her blue eyes, he found himself longing to taste her lips. Had he ever longed for a woman before?, he wondered.

Sighing, he cast aside all rational thoughts and closed the gap between the two of them by pressing his lips to hers. Slowly, he would part her soft lips with his tongue and a very soft whimper escaped the back of her throat. The sound caused a chill throughout his body.

She tried to fight him, but he grasped her thin wrists, pinning them down above her head. He massaged her tongue slowly, teasing her. He could sense it was her first kiss; she was completely flabbergasted; too confused and too scared to respond to him.

Crane's calloused hands cupped her warm cheeks, as she gasped and squirmed slightly. He caressed her soft skin, easing her bruised cheek and lip as best as he could. All the while, his pants grew tight at the taste of her. What was it about this young girl that drew him in? Was it her innocence? Her fear of him? Her beauty?

He crawled on top of her, his manhood now hard inside his pants as he continued to slowly kiss and taste her lips. She would whimper, as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

'Rest', he whispered.

Samantha stared up at him in utter shock. Had this really just happened? Had he really kissed her just now?

He moved away from her, leaving her dumbfounded, confused and scared on the bed. She didn't dare to move, until he left her alone in the bedroom. She hesitantly put her hand to her swollen lips, to muffle her sobs.

She turned on her side, winching at the pain in her leg. Tears spilled from her cheeks in silence. She felt scared; she didn't know Crane that well yet but she was smart enough to realize he had anything but good intentions towards her. He wouldn't stop at kissing her. He was going to go further…and further -

He came back only moments later, carrying a tray. He placed it down, his eyes once again unreadable, cold and distant while they had been filled with burning lust only a few moments ago.

'W-why didn't you just k-kill me?' she asked quietly.

He chuckled. She pushed herself up with hesitance, reaching for the bowl of soup on the tray, sipping it carefully.

'It would be such a waste of your beauty, to kill you. You should feel honored, dear Samantha, I don't save just everyone', he murmured.

She averted her gaze from him. How arrogant of him to say things like that. That she had to be grateful for him saving her, while he was responsible for her parents' death in the first place. She hated him and loathed him with a passion. He had slaughtered her parents in cold blood and expected her to thank him for sparing her life?

She scoffed under her breath.

'Well thanks a lot', she grumbled.

He only grinned at her response. She glared at him, her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment.

He picked up her chin with his index finger. She could feel her anger melt away and make place for fear. She now began to feel so exposed to his burning gaze. She realized what he was capable of and how much power he held over her. He literally held her life in his hands. He held her alive because he liked the way she looked. She felt that and it terrified her.

'You should know your father made his living after infecting another man's mind with fear. So all your pretty stuff, came from that', he hissed.

'I-I never asked for anything…d-dad was barely home after his promotion', she said softly.

His bright blue eyes studied her. A twisted grin played on his full lips.

'Poor Samantha…your daddy was never around?' he smirked.

She bit on her bottom lip, averting her eyes.

'Daddy didn't think you were worth his time, did he?' he paused; 'mommy didn't either. They were both so busy…they left little Sammy all alone, didn't they?'

Tears stung in her eyes. She didn't understand how he could be so right about her…

'Always with a nanny. Daddy and mommy probably bought you stuff to make up for never being there, am I right?'

She choked back a sob she had been holding in. Why was he being so cruel to her? Why was he tearing open all the old wounds she had tried to heal?

They had never been there. Not at school-plays, her dance-performances…they were always too busy…

Tears began to spill from her eyes. She tried so hard to fight them, but it was all true…

'But you didn't want stuff. You just wanted them to tell you they loved you…' he taunted her.

That did it for her; she started to cry, burying her face into her hands. But it seemed Crane was far from done with taunting and bullying her.

'You're such an insecure girl', he took hold of her wrists, forcing them away from her tearful face; 'it's all because of them. Because they never told you they loved you and that you were the light in their lives. That's the reason you're so shy and weak', he finished lowly.

She didn't even try to shake her head; it was all true…

She gasped as he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

'You just want someone to tell you they love you, don't you?' he asked quietly.

She gave a very faint nod. She felt so utterly pathetic. She was just some rich kid with a parent-complex. She highly doubted she was the first.

He wiped her tears almost tenderly.

'Had I known you felt so awful…I would've taken you away from them a long time ago.'

His voice was soft, almost a whisper, but there was that hint of darkness that scared her. Not just the words of his statement, but the tone of his statement left a shudder down her spine.

She pushed away from him, crawling back to her corner against the headboard. He stood up, leaving her to herself. She reached for the bowl of soup, her hands trembling still. What was the former doctor's mood-swings?

…

 **OMG Crane you creep! xD but who are we kidding? We're all attracted to the things that are deemed creepy, he he.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	4. Setting Up The Rules

**EDIT: November 6** **th** **2016; planning on rewriting this. The story-line will remain the same, though some elements may change. This'll follow for the coming chapters.**

…

Crane had returned to the courthouse later that day. There was one of his men at the door, to make sure his pet didn't go anywhere. Not that she could get far with her injured leg.

He ground his teeth together. She drove him mad, in every sense of the word. How badly he would just tease her petite frame until the stimulation became too much for her and she _begged_ him to stop…

He could still feel her soft lips against his, her warm mouth, his hands in her hair as she moaned for him…He admitted, he loved abusing his power around her. Just earlier he had made her cry so easily. She wasn't that hard to figure out; she was a lonely rich kid, which caused her to be timid, insecure and weak.

He put two fingers to his temple, as his thoughts wandered to her, dressed in her black shirt, with those pink panties. He could just slide his hands up those pale, smooth thighs and move to remove her shirt. He would be pleased to find her breasts bare as he grasped them. They'd fit into his palms perfectly, her nice and firm breasts.

A grin passed his full lips, as he continued to get lost in his fantasies.

He would let a hand slip between her legs, her eyes shut and her cheeks flushed, as she had never been touched so intimately by a man before. Oh but he would be good for her…very good…

He would capture her screams and moans into his mouth when she came. Her body shook with waves of rapture coursing through her small body. She'd pant…claw her long nails into his arms…

'Judge Crane?'

He snapped out his fantasy, looking down on the woman beneath him, pleading for his mercy. His devilish grin returned.

'Exile, it is then!'

With that, he slammed the gavel down.

…

Samantha moved towards the front door, pulling it open slightly. Peeking around the corner, she noticed a bulky man holding a gun in front of the door. Her mouth dropped; was that guy really here so she wouldn't run off?

Closing the door, she limped towards the window. She pulled at it; it was locked.

She whined in protest. She didn't want to stay here with him!

She collapsed onto the bed, rubbing her sore, aching leg carefully. It hurt to move, it hurt to walk, it hurt to sit…hell…it hurt while she did nothing.

Her thoughts absently went to how he had kissed her. He had tried to restrain himself but she had felt how he had almost devoured her…it scared the living hell out of her and made her wonder why he had even pulled back in the first place? She was certain he was going to try and come that close again. She didn't want that!

She threw herself down onto the bed with a frustrated groan. Silence filled the room. She was tired and exhausted. Just a week ago, she had been going to high school without a care in the world. Now…Gotham was under siege, by terrorists and criminals…

…

She had dozen off for quite a while. She woke up in a darkened room and her ears immediately picked up the two men talking outside. She heard the front door close and footsteps come for the bedroom.

There he was again; the Scarecrow. She carefully sat up and watched as he turned on the lights, before removing his glasses, his blue eyes burning as he looked at her. A chill went down her spine.

'Hello there, kitten. Haven't you been good today?'

She shivered at his deep, husky voice. His gaze was deep blue and almost predatory. It frightened her.

He took a step into the room; she immediately backed up. He held up his hands in defense.

'Now now…you think so ill of me', he murmured.

He removed his coat, carelessly dropping it in the chair beside the doorway. She watched his every move closely. She was so scared he would take advantage of her.

'I already told you, little dove', he slowly removed his tie; 'I'm not going to hurt you', he spoke.

She ignored his nicknames for her and suddenly became very aware she was still in nothing but her underwear and a black, short-sleeved shirt. He, too, noticed, as his eyes travelled up her legs.

Gasping, she pulled the woolen blanket atop her body. He just grinned.

'How's your leg?' he asked.

She didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes at her.

'I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question', he told her firmly.

She chewed on her bottom lip. He breathed out deeply, as if trying to calm himself.

'Samantha. Don't test my patience.'

He spoke her name strongly and it left her shuddering.

'The sedation is wearing off', she mumbled.

He went for her, getting down on one knee to look her into her eyes. She felt scared and wanted to look away, but he didn't let her.

'I'd like to clarify a few rules between us', his words were sharp and his tone direct; 'first of all; you **won't** try to escape. If you do, I will have my men drag you back here and tie you down. And as you probably already figured out…I can do much more to hurt you.'

She swallowed.

'Secondly; you will answer me truthfully when I ask you questions. If you lie to me, I will punish you', he went on; 'and thirdly…' he stopped as he saw her suck her bottom lip into her mouth; 'please stop doing _that_ ', his gaze was hot and hungry as he observed the movement.

Defeated by his strong tone and dominance over her, she gave a soft obedient nod. She had no choice in the matter; she was weak, defenseless…he was the Scarecrow that had once caused the Narrows to lose itself to fear. Thinking of that…she wondered why the Batman let the city be taken. Why didn't he fight back?

'Good', he paused; 'Fourthly…', she squirmed, tears beginning to fall when he pressed her down onto the bed, crawling on top of her; 'if you ever disobey me in any kind of manner…there will be grave consequences for you.'

His hungry gaze went over her body and she trembled. She knew what he wanted from her and it terrified her. She didn't want him to touch her…

'Yes, sir', she answered meekly.

He nodded in approval; his eyes not leaving hers while he let his hand grasp one breast. She bit back her bottom lip harshly; cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he continued to toy with her flesh until her nipple became taut.

He released her, grinning at seeing her hardened nubs through the fabric of her shirt.

'Good girl', he murmured.

…

She had been too easy to dominate. He had only addressed her once and now she was so quiet, so obedient.

Putting the deep fried pizzas into the oven, he had to breathe in at his accomplishments. He felt awfully pleased with himself.

' _ **Perhaps you can force her onto her knees and tell her to please you…'**_

Scarecrow drawled his words out and Crane felt a chill down his spine at the thought of her lovely pink lips wrapped around him.

He growled. No…he wouldn't do that. Not yet at least.

She came walking, or rather, limping in, her facial expression one of pain. He went for her, taking hold of her to guide her to her seat. She tried to pull herself from him, but he tightened his grip on her as a warning.

'Behave like a good girl', he told her.

He watched her eyes fill with fear. She was afraid of him; he couldn't blame her. He was almost tempted to use his toxin on her. Almost…

' _ **Why not?'**_

' _She'll have to trust me first. We have to be patient.'_

' _ **Oh Johnny, patience was never one of our strong points.'**_

' _I've waited nine years for my revenge on Braiden. I think I can manage a sixteen-years old girl.'_

' _ **Or so you say. Let's not forget you are starting to soften up to this girl. Soothing her and brushing her hair back…'**_

Crane narrowed his eyes. He tried convincing himself he had merely hushed her because of the shock of her bullet wound but he'd be lying to himself.

She was starting to crack his usually cold demeanor. He could try to patch it up, but those eyes simply made him weak. He despised her for that; he had never been a man to lose his cool over a _woman_. He refused to reduce himself to a lovesick puppy. Nothing had ever been more important than his toxin and if she thought for a minute she could change that…she was sadly mistaken.

' _She's nothing more than a pet; mine to with as I please.'_

' _ **Ours, Johnny.'**_

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. He moved back to the sink.

'Would you like something to drink?' he asked.

'Y-yes, sir', came her soft voice.

He nodded in approval, a hint of a smirk on his lips. He put down a glass of water in front of her, watching her tremble slightly. It was then he noticed she had dressed herself in a pair of loose fitting track-pants and had put on socks. She was obviously trying to cover herself up. Part of him wanted to force her to undress, just so she'd feel how much control he had over her. He wanted to punish her, dominate her, force her to submit to him…

He growled and decided to voice a question that had plagued his mind: 'Have you ever had a boyfriend before?'

Her timid eyes met his. Surely she thought he was kidding, but he wasn't; he expected her to answer him with honesty.

Her cheeks flushed with color.

'No, I-I haven't', she answered.

'Good.'

Samantha tried to ignore the creepiness behind his answer. She let out a sudden gasp, as he was there again, his hands on the back of her chair, his eyes staring her down.

'I will be _very_ good to you when I make you mine, Samantha', he promised as his eyes travelled to the swell of her breasts.

She could feel the hairs of her neck stand up straight at the tone in his voice. He also didn't hide how he almost lustfully took in her appearance.

'You'd be wise to remember that…understood?' he inquired.

She nodded quickly, her breathing now stuck in her throat. She remained frozen, as his hand pushed away a few strands of hair behind her ear. His fingers were warm and she would've considered it a gentle gesture, hadn't this man murdered her parents and kidnapped her.

'Good girl.'

He pressed his lips against her forehead. She would try not to shove him off; it would only get worse that way. The only thing she could do was try to stay on his good side. She didn't want to be subjected to his fear toxin. And at this rate…he was really becoming unpredictable.

When he moved away from her, she reached for her water, sipping it slowly.

'Did you grow up in Gotham?'

His deep voice pulled her from her thoughts.

'I-I did. Uptown, South point', she answered softly.

'Ah so you really were raised as a rich kid.'

She ignored his scolding tone.

'It's not as perfect as it sounds -' 'of course it isn't. It never is enough, is it?'

She looked at him, biting her bottom lip. He narrowed his eyes at her.

'I warned you about that, Samantha', he growled.

She let out a nervous breath, turning her gaze away from him. What the hell was his problem?

'Well, unlike you, I didn't have that luxury. I had to fight my way to where I am now.'

'As a high-ranking criminal? Well wasn't that a letdown?' she mumbled.

He chuckled dryly. She half expected him to hit her for that comeback, but he didn't.

'Well, look at that. Little Sammy has some fight in her after all', he grinned.

She briefly gazed at him.

'Though I will admit, my life was rather peaceful before all this. I was a well-respected psychiatrist.'

' _ **Don't get too casual, Johnny. She still needs to learn her place.'**_

Crane merely smirked at the young girl, her widened eyes on him.

' _I won't. I'm merely trying to warm up to her.'_

' _ **Good luck with that. One look into your bedroom eyes and she'll be hiding in the corner again.'**_

Crane pulled up a chair, to sit down in front of her. He observed her timid demeanor, sighing. For a moment, he was completely caught up in her beauty. She had a heart-shaped face, with rosy cheeks, dotted in freckles, that only added to her child-like features.

Everything about her was so light and delicate. Perhaps he was attracted to her because he was so jaded, so damaged. And she…was pure, untouched, like an angel. It reminded him of Hades and Persephone. Much like the mythology, he had kidnapped her and dragged her into his world, with no intentions of letting her leave. He was going to ruin her, defile her…to insult her father.

'You're so beautiful.'

The words left his mouth before he realized he had said it out loud. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and he watched her cheeks flush vividly, to his amusement. She was so shy. He could only imagine her trying to cover herself up as he undressed her…

'C-can I have a pain-killer?' she asked him quietly.

He stood up, reaching into one of the cupboards to give her what she had asked for. She still didn't look at him and he could see the distress in her eyes.

'Hadn't you ran away, this wouldn't have happened', he sighed.

Samantha rubbed her eyes.

'If you hadn't kidnapped me, I wouldn't have to', she mumbled.

A moment of silence. She watched his jaw tighten.

'Let me make something very clear…' he paused to get up and stare her down; 'I don't intend to let you go. You **will** stay with me, whether you want to or not. And unless you didn't notice, men out there wouldn't take pity on you like I did. They'd either kill or rape you without remorse.'

She didn't respond. As if she didn't know that.

'So I should thank you?' she grumbled.

'No, that wouldn't suit you. After all, I'm responsible for you being an orphan now', he spoke with a smirk.

Tears sprung in her eyes. He didn't need to remind her of that!

'I hate you', she hissed under her breath.

'If you don't want to go to bed without dinner, I suggest you shut your mouth', he told her, taking a seat in front of her.

She shot up.

'Fine', she growled.

He slowly stood up and instantly, she felt herself grow weak again at his intense glare. He didn't even need to command her for her to do what he wanted. She swallowed fearfully and sat back down. A satisfied smirk tugged at his full lips.

'Good', he nodded.

…

 **And Crane's a dick. Raise your hand if you didn't see that coming. Anyways, I really hope you're enjoying my new story, I sure as hell am ^^**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	5. Crossing Boundaries

**EDIT: November 6** **th** **2016; planning on rewriting this. The story-line will remain the same, though some elements may change. This'll follow for the coming chapters.**

…

She felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't from dinner, she knew that. It was the fact she was forced to share the bed with a murderer.

She tightened her hands in the sheets; he had pulled her against him, making up some excuse about not wanting her to be cold at night. The throbbing pressure on her lower back told her otherwise. She felt disgusted with him, but couldn't fight him off. She didn't want him to hurt her again.

His breathing filled her ear; hot and steady. She laid her head down onto her pillow, tears in her eyes. She flinched away at his hand combing through her hair.

'Sleep', he murmured.

'I-I can't', she whimpered.

He ran his hand down her arm. His fingertips almost felt tender to her skin. She then reminded herself he was dangerous and that he didn't know how to be tender. He had already fondled her before; he wouldn't keep his hands to himself.

'Just try.'

His voice was deep and gentle, which caused a wave of unwanted shivers to run down her spine. She was exhausted but didn't want to fall asleep with him next to her. But she felt so tired…

Her eyelids felt heavy and his warm breath down her neck made her only rosier. She yawned softly, rubbing her eyes. His hand moved from her arm to her side, as he continued to stroke her in long, soft movements.

'There we go…sleep now…' he whispered.

She soon gave up the fight, letting sleep take over as she lay beside him.

Crane observed her while she drifted off into a deep slumber. Her breathing was soft, but even. She seemed peaceful, if only for a little while.

She turned over in her sleep, mumbling a few incoherent words. He gazed down on her, as she laid there, so close to him. He wanted to touch her; these past days with her with him, he had found it harder and harder to control himself around her. He felt this burning desire to brand her as his and he would stop at nothing to achieve that goal.

' _ **Then do it! She's asleep!'**_

He would cross boundaries, he knew that, but he didn't care. His hand travelled from her side, to the rim of her shirt. Slowly, he pulled up the thin fabric, sneaking his hand under it to grasp her bare skin. His breathing thickened in his throat. Would he dare to do it?

Biting his bottom lip, he dared his hand higher, cupping one firm breast into his palm. She whimpered quietly but that only fueled his growing arousal as he slowly began to knead and stroke her warm flesh in his hand.

He immediately pulled back as soon as her eyelids twitched. She continued to sleep silently, a deep flush on her cheeks.

Carefully, he reached for her again, smirking as he teased her nipple with his thumb. A very quiet moan escaped her; his smirk only grew.

' _ **Just let me take over, Johnny. You can have what you want…'**_

At that moment, Crane didn't know whether he was in control or not. He eased her down onto her back, his lips now in her neck, kissing and sucking on her delicate skin. All the while, he ground his hardened arousal into her hips and found her legs parting in her unconscious state. Her breathing became notably heavier and her hips moved into his slowly.

He soon felt her small hands press against his chest; looking down, he saw she was awake, her eyes wide and fearful.

'W-what are you…?'

He growled under his breath. These past days had become too much; her bare skin, those innocent eyes, his dominance over her, the burning lust inside his lower body…

' _To hell with it.'_

He assaulted her neck hard and suddenly, leaving her to squirm under him. He took hold of her wrists, pinning them down with one hand, his other hiking up her shirt to continue where he had left off.

He could softly hear her whine at him touching her soft skin. He watched her bite her bottom lip nervously, tears spilling from her baby blue eyes. He didn't know what it was, but her unwillingness only seemed to spur him on more. He was amused by her attempts to get away, to deny him. But they both fully knew she couldn't do that. She was smaller and weaker than he was.

'P-please…get off!' she cried softly.

'Is that what you want?' he murmured into her ear.

He had left logic behind at that point; he wanted her and was so close to having her. He wanted her to return those feelings, he _needed_ her to. He didn't want her to reject him, like everyone else had done. No…she was different; she was someone he could influence, someone he could manipulate and dominate to his will.

Tears streamed down her flushed face. He couldn't help but find the sight extremely arousing. So was so helpless against him…

'P-please…stop…' she pleaded with him.

His hand travelled downwards and as if she knew what he was planning, she began to thrash her legs at him. It only increased the tightness in his pants. She was going to put up a fight…how unexpected from her…

'N-no…please…'

He ignored her and tore down her underwear. His hand was soon between her legs and he was pleased to find her moist at his touch. His smirk only grew as he teased the sensitive nub nestled between her warm folds.

' _ **It's going to be such a shame to ruin such a pretty picture…'**_

She still squirmed, her body shaking with sobs. He gazed at her as she was so deliciously torn between fear and pleasure. Oh she was marvelous…

She was so helpless, twisting her wrists in his grip in a desperate attempt to get away.

'Oh…please…' She moaned.

He moved to nip at her jaw. 'You're enjoying this, aren't you, Samantha?' he asked.

She shook her head from side to side; she was so embarrassed. He only chuckled darkly. He loved to see her this way, so defenseless and vulnerable, so utterly caught between her fear of him and the pleasure he was giving her.

He pressed harder against her. More tears spilled from her eyes, as he felt between her warm, moist folds. Even if she didn't want to admit she was enjoying this, her body surely gave her away now… She was becoming so slick…

'S-stop', she whined.

'Just admit it to me…you want this', he drawled out.

She tried so desperately to keep her thighs together to keep him away but by doing this, she only made him drunk with want, determined to claim his prize.

She arched into his touch, her mouth agape. He came down, staring into her very core with his darkened gaze. His eyes were almost black with lust.

He pushed her hair back, almost tenderly, releasing his bruising hold on her wrists. He combed his hands through his hair, lowering his head to hers. Her mouth dropped.

'N-no -'

He left her silent, by pressing his full lips to hers. His kiss was firm and demanding. In her scared stage, she bit on his tongue, making him curse loudly.

He pulled away, backhanding her in the face. She wanted to crawl away, but he took hold of her before she could. She could see that terrifying streak of darkness in his eyes again. As she looked, she saw a very faint trace of blood on his bottom lip.

'Such a bad girl…you should know better than to bite me', he hissed.

She began to squirm again, her face drenched with tears. She wanted him to stop this!

'P-please…let me go!' she pleaded fearfully.

'I would be a fool to do that, my dear girl', he paused to kiss her neck; 'why would I ever let go a pet as lovely as you?'

Her mouth dropped. She started to cry, fearful for her fate. He was going to rape her…she was sure of it…

'Now now…no need to be sad, Samantha. You knew what I wanted from the very start.'

Her eyes went wide.

'What? N-no -' 'don't play dumb with me', he cut her off, staring into her blue eyes.

She started shaking her head, sobbing.

'S-so I'm here…' she choked down a sob; 'b-because you want to have sex with me?'

He kissed her forehead.

'You make it sound like such an awful thing. But to answer your question; yes, I intend on making you mine, but I wouldn't do that without your consent.'

She glared at him.

'So what you just did is your version of 'consent'?' she scoffed.

'Careful now', he warned her lowly, taking hold of her chin; 'you _**are**_ mine, little Samantha. But you should mind that little tongue of yours. I like it, but only when it's brushing up against mine', he spoke.

Her mouth dropped.

'I-I don't want any of this -' 'not yet. But soon…you will', his darkened eyes flickered to her body underneath him; 'soon…I will make you beg me for pleasure only I can give you', he promised.

She felt revolted and fearful. She didn't want him to be her first; he had already claimed her first kiss…she didn't want him to take everything from her…

He _finally_ let go of her, getting onto his knees, whilst he ran a hand through his tousled hair. Glancing at him, she noticed his hardened manhood through his sleeping pants easily. He got off on her being defenseless…he was sick!

The second he got off her, she made the move to get off the bed. She only got to the door-opening, before he had gripped her by her forearms, and pulled her into his body. She could feel his erection dig into her lower back and it made her squirm with revolt.

'You're staying the night beside me, Samantha', he brushed back her hair; 'I suggest you stop being so defiant. Or do I need to pull you over my knee again to teach you a lesson in obedience? Hmm?'

She stopped struggling, fearful of getting spanked again. She let him pull her back to the bed and became entrapped in his tight grasp, unable to shove him off. All the while, hot tears cascaded down her cheeks. She felt so scared…

…

The following morning, Samantha was more than grateful she was by herself in bed. After all that had happened last night…she never wanted to be that close to him again. She could still feel his hands on her body, groping her, touching her so intimately…

She put a hand to her mouth to quiet her sobs. Why was all this happening to her? Why hadn't he just killed her?

He soon came walking in; holding a tray with what she presumed was breakfast. She was anything but hungry; one look at him and she was reminded of last night.

'What's the matter?'

His voice was sickeningly sweet as he approached her. She sobbed.

'D-do you really need to ask?' she mumbled.

He put down the tray onto the nightstand beside the bed. He took a seat beside her, and wanted to reach for her. She recoiled from him but her firmly gripped her by her forearm, his hold tight and bruising. Her wrists were already starting to turn a faint blue/purple hue due to his merciless grip…wasn't that enough?

More tears sprung in her blue eyes, as he brushed away her light blonde hair from her face.

'You've been nothing but trouble to me ever since you arrived here', he paused, looking straight into her eyes; 'and yet…I cannot discard you', he finished, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip.

'Why not?' she whimpered.

He chuckled, releasing her chin.

'There's something about you…' his eyes seemed to soften; 'I can't place it.'

With that, he left her to eat breakfast by herself. She shakily reached for her glass, sipping with tears in her eyes.

She wanted to leave this place, more than anything…

…

 **So what are the odds Sam's going to try and escape again? And if she does escape…will Crane come after her again?**

 **Find out next time,**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	6. Violation

**EDIT: November 6** **th** **2016; planning on rewriting this. The story-line will remain the same, though some elements may change. This'll follow for the coming chapters.**

…

'I really need to change your bandages.'

'I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own!'

Crane ground his teeth impatiently at Samantha's behavior. It was really unbecoming in such a young girl to be so disobedient. Clearly…her parents hadn't thought to raise her well. In his forty-two years of living, he had never come across someone whom both infuriated and aroused him as much as she did.

'You're such a stubborn child.'

He rarely used the word child with her, but in a way, that was what she still was; a child. And she tested his patience to the very limits. He had already spanked her before but she still hadn't gotten into her skull that he was the one in full control, and he would remain in control. He owned her. She was his; obedient to him and only him.

Growling, he had no other choice to hold a firm hand again. Even after last night, where she had been scared to death he would defile her, sexually, she still remained so utterly defiant.

He gripped her tightly by her forearm, glaring into her light blue eyes. Fear soon found her eyes again, much to his pleasure.

'Stop fighting me, Samantha. I won't hesitate to punish you', he threatened lowly.

He let go of her and watched, as she rolled up her pants to reveal her bandaged up leg. A smirk tugged at his full lips.

'Take off your pants; I can't properly replace your bandages like this', he ordered.

Her face grew red with shame and discomfort, as she did what he asked her. His eyes dared upwards, seeing she wore light blue panties. He swallowed. That color looked incredibly well on her. He made a silent note to inform his thugs to get her some light blue lingerie. He could already imagine her in a lacy bra, barely concealing her firm breasts while a light blue thong adorned her delicate rear. It would look well on her, he was certain of that.

He was also fairly pleased to have discovered she shaved regularly. Last night, it had been clear to him, she disliked the thought of having pubic hair. Not that he minded; it only added to her innocent persona.

His hands trembling slightly, he reached for her, undoing her bandages slowly. Soon, her wound became visible. It was still fresh, and he knew it would take a while to heal.

He picked up a damp cloth, to slowly remove the dried up blood. She flinched, but he ran his hand up the back of her leg, hushing her. He kissed her knee, inhaling her sweet aroma. She used a vanilla scented soap, he noticed.

The brief image of her washing herself came to his mind; her soap-covered hands running over her breasts, her nipples nice and taut…

He ground his teeth together.

' _I'm starting to sound like a sexually repressed teenager.'_

' _ **You mean to tell me you aren't?'**_

' _I have dated women in the past'_ , Crane defended himself mentally.

' _ **No. You screwed women in your past. You never got attached emotionally, because you know it only leads to disaster.'**_

' _True, but to have someone like her…'_

Crane nuzzled her pale skin and he noticed how it took her every bit of restraint to not pull away from him. She was scared.

'You should know that this wound will probably leave a scar', he tilted his head upwards to meet her gaze; 'I'm sorry', he apologized; 'it's such a waste of your beautiful skin', he sighed.

She swallowed thickly.

'M-maybe you should g-get a pet who's not scarred.'

He chuckled at her bold words.

'I much prefer you, my dear girl. No-one could ever compare to your beauty', he grinned.

She flushed visibly and averted her eyes. He only smirked before picking up the bandages to wrap up her wound. She tightened her hands into the sheets beneath her, tears spilling from her eyes.

He did up her bandages with a sigh, kissing her knee-cap.

'Stay.'

He patted her knee, leaving her in the bedroom by herself. Meanwhile, Samantha tried not to break down in tears again. She was running out of ways to keep him away from her. He insisted on getting so close and it terrified her.

She rolled up her sleeve, finding that the skin where he had grabbed her was already turning red. She only whimpered; it hurt so much…

When he came back, he was carrying a roll of cling-wrap, and duct tape. She wanted to ask what it was for, but he took a seat, and pulled her leg into his lap before she could. He wrapped up her bandages with the plastic, tying it down with the duct tape.

He kissed her cheek. She flinched in revolt.

'Take a shower. I'll join you shortly.'

Those words left her in utter terror; she didn't want to take a shower with him!

…

Steam filled the bathroom, when Crane entered some time later. He gazed towards the shower stall, smiling tenderly. He undressed slowly and made his way towards the shower. He found her there, so shy and beautiful, covering herself up as soon as he pulled open the curtain. Her timid blue eyes briefly went to his lower body, only for her to flush vividly at the sight, indicating she had never seen a man naked before.

He grinned, stepping closer to her. She helplessly tried to cover herself, but failed miserably at this. He took in her bare body eagerly; she was stunning, even more perfect than he had imagined her.

'P-please look away.'

Crane's eyes briefly travelled downwards, smirking as he did.

'Why would you want to hide yourself from me?' he murmured deeply.

He soon had her cornered against the shower wall. She tried to keep him away, but he soon felt her hands on his chest.

Samantha stared at him with widened eyes, feeling like she could sink through the floor with embarrassment. She had never been naked in a man's presence before, let alone like this and she felt so uncomfortable.

She watched as he reached for a wash-cloth.

'Come on, turn around. I'll wash your back.'

She soon realized she had little to no choice in the matter, and turned her back to him, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

Soon, the warm cloth met her shoulder blade. He drew slow circles on her back, while his lips met her neck. She closed her eyes briefly, putting her arms across her chest protectively as his other hand found her hip.

'Relax…you're so tense…' he murmured.

His hand moved to her front and she instantly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

'Please…I can't…' she pleaded with him.

He only kissed the nape of her neck softly.

'Don't deny me of what's mine, Samantha', he growled.

She let go of his wrist, in fear of what he would do if she didn't listen, allowing him to slowly rub her stomach.

More tears filled her blue eyes. All he thought of her was property. She didn't want him so close to her, but she couldn't fight him off. She felt so helpless…

'Good girl', he breathed out.

Tears began to spill from her eyes. She felt scared…

'Don't worry…it'll all be fine…' he murmured.

His hand went upwards and her mouth dropped, as he cupped one tender breast into his palm.

'So shy you are…while your body gives away how you truly feel', he grinned; 'your body is so willing…'

She roughly chewed on her bottom lip. He was wrong…she didn't want this…any of this…

'Y-you're wrong…I don't…oh…' her words trailed off, as he kneaded and stroked her flesh in his hand.

He grinned devilishly. 'Am I?' he asked.

His breathing remained by her ear and she could feel an unwanted gush of warmth settle between her thighs. His hand, still covered with the cloth, moved from her breast, towards her stomach, and lower. She clenched her thighs together on reflex, but he hushed her, coaxing them apart.

'I need to wash you, Samantha. I want you to be nice and clean.'

She sobbed, as his thumb drew over her sensitive spot. She took in a sharp breath. His name fell from her lips before she knew it. He drew slow, agonizing circles with his thumb and her hips helplessly moved into his touch. She tried to fight, knowing how immoral and wrong this was but…her body had fallen for his ministrations. He was forcing her body to feel this…she didn't want to feel his hands on her…

She tried to push her thighs together, to keep him away, but he had put a knee between them, determined to keep separate.

'D-doctor Crane…please…' she pleaded in tears.

'Stop fighting me, Samantha…'

He stopped, removing the cloth. She felt a moment of relief, only for that to turn to terror as his hand settled between her legs again. More tears began to fill her eyes.

'P-please…don't…'

Her plea fell to deaf ears and she let out a weak cry, as he pushed two fingers into her tightness. Tears fully let out, she began to sob and whimper uncontrollably while he stretched her open. It hurt…

'Oh…stop it…please!'

Her weeping cries echoed against the walls of the bathroom. He kissed her neck, hushing her. He only pushed deeper, despite her trying to squeeze her muscles together to keep him away. His intrusion stung, and burned to her untouched flesh.

'You've become so slick, my dear girl.'

She shook her head from side to side. She didn't want this! She tried to put her hand on his to push him away, but he gripped it with his free hand, tightening his grip on her wrist as a warning.

'Please…that hurts…'

He stopped, much to her relief. Though that moment of relief turned to fear when he turned her around. Her eyes darted towards his hardened length and she trembled in fear. He took notice of that and placed a somewhat reassuring kiss to her cheek.

'No need to worry. I won't take you like this.'

His words left her shaking with terror. Just the mere promise of him assuring her he _would_ take her virginity one day terrified her. She didn't want to have sex with him! She had seen his arousal; it wouldn't, _couldn't_ fit inside of her!

He kneeled down in front of her, keeping his gaze glued onto hers.

'Have you ever received oral sex before?' he wondered.

Her cheeks flushed and she violently shook her head no. She had never had a boyfriend before, so she was completely oblivious to sex. Though Crane's eyes hinted that he would put an end to her inexperience. And that thought made her only more fearful.

He suddenly hoisted her legs over his shoulders, causing her to shriek. She could feel his lips on the small bundle of nerves between her legs and she shrieked, only making him tighten his grip on her thighs to hold her still.

He began to tease her clit, licking and nipping at it. The sensation was unfamiliar to her and she wanted nothing more than for him to stop. She could only look down helplessly, as his head was between her legs, ravaging her womanhood with his lips and tongue.

Tears spilled from her light blue eyes, as she tried to fight the feeling of him between her legs, his hot tongue teasing her…

She arched her back, and cried out in pleasure and in violation, as he sucked on her sensitive nub.

'Ah…D-Doctor Crane…!' she cried out.

He grinned against her flesh.

'Such a good girl you are', he flicked it with his tongue, causing her entire body to tremble; 'you're so very wet for me already', he grinned.

Her head fell to the side, her eyes tightly closed at feeling his feverish, hot nips, sucks and licks. He was bringing her so close to the edge…

'S-s-stop….please…ah…!' she breathed out her words, with tears in her eyes.

'You don't want me to stop, do you?' came his cruel voice.

She shook her head from side to side, feeling violated and confused. She didn't want to enjoy this! She didn't want his touch to feel good!

'If you only knew how much I would like to fuck you right now', he growled, biting down on the soft skin of her thigh; 'to have you moaning and screaming…like you're doing now', he grinned.

She closed her eyes, unable to stop him as he brought her body closer and closer to coming undone. He noticed easily.

'Don't fight it, Samantha', he nipped at her throbbing clit, grinning at her trembling thighs in his grasp; 'you're so close aren't you?' he teased.

She kept on shaking her head; no…she wasn't going to give in to this…she didn't want to. She couldn't –

Her body gave a shuddering spasm as she tipped over the edge. Her muscles tightened and wave upon wave of unwanted pleasure rolled through her body. He stuck his tongue into her, groaning as he sucked on her slick-covered folds.

'Such a sweet taste', he pushed one finger into her, causing her to gasp in pleasure and confusion. He withdrew his finger, putting it into his mouth; 'you naughty girl', he grinned.

He let her down, her legs unable to support her when she dropped to her hands and knees. Her cheeks were red with shame and embarrassment; why had he done this to her? Why had he forced this feeling onto her?

'I-I hate you', she sobbed.

He only chuckled. 'Oh come now, Samantha. I think we both know you enjoyed that', came his taunting voice.

She shut her eyes, sobbing. He easily pulled her up, once again trapping her against the wall. His hands grasped her teary cheeks.

'I know I did. I won't forget this for a while. Your shuddering body in my grasp…those lovely moans you gave me…' he clicked his tongue; 'you were such a good girl…'

She averted her eyes, whimpering. He only kissed her temple.

'Oh hush…you don't have to be ashamed. I only wanted you to enjoy yourself', his tone was so sickeningly sweet it made her stomach turn.

He pushed away from her. 'Clean yourself up. I'll see if I can find some clothes for you', with hat, he left her alone in the shower, sobbing to herself.

She sank to her knees, her face buried into her hands. She felt so trapped…

…

 **So yeah this story is headed in a different direction. I don't know how much I'll rewrite but one thing is certain; I intend to make this much more of a slow burn, instead of Crane taking what he wants in chapter 9, so beware ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	7. Dominance

**EDIT: December 11** **th** **2016; I can't promise regular update but here is a taste of a different relationship between Crane and Samantha. Also, would anybody be interested in an AU where Not Strong Enough and Obsession take place in the same universe and Crane pretty much uses Samantha to get over Diana? let me know xD  
**

…

When Samantha came out of the shower, she found a pair of light blue panties and her sheer white nightgown lying on the counter. That thought left her embarrassed; her nightdress was almost see-through…

With a defeated whimper, she got dressed in what Crane had laid out for her, grabbing a towel to dry her hair.

Upon entering the bedroom, she found Crane on the bed, reading a book. Upon noticing her, he shut the book with a light thud. She shuddered, her eyes dropping to the floor. She heard him chuckle in response and he was in front of her before she knew it, easily towering over her small frame.

He curled one finger under her chin, lifting up her head so he could look at her. Taking a hold of her chin now, he leaned down, only to kiss her. She wanted to turn away but he quickly grasped her at the back of her head to keep her close.

He would hoist her up, carrying her back to the bed to lay her down, letting her head rest in the fluffy pillows. She put her hands firmly against his chest, wanting to push him away. She didn't want him so close to her…

He parted from her lips, lowering his head to her neck. She gasped, tightening her nails into his clothing. He grinned, beginning to pepper her neck and throat in soft kisses, while he lied down on top of her and ground his growing arousal into her waist. She couldn't stop her body from moving into him; as if it was a natural response. She hated herself for that…

'S-stop…' she whined.

'Hmm', his lips skimmed the length of her neck; 'I'm starting to wonder whether that's what you actually want…'

She wiggled her body underneath him, unintentionally creating more friction that caused him to groan. He propped himself up, looking into her blue eyes.

'Naughty girl', he pressed himself harder against her. She whimpered; 'you manage to make me so aroused…'

Her eyes widened. He only smirked. 'You have no idea what more I'll do to you', he tugged at her bottom lip with her thumb; 'I'll make you put that lovely mouth to good use.'

She immediately got what he meant and began to shake her head at him, tears filling her blue eyes.

'N-no -' 'oh hush…' she turned her head to the side, sobbing.

Tears blurred her vision; she didn't want any of this. She didn't want to touch him, or for him to touch her again but he obviously had other plans. And she felt so ashamed of not putting up more of a struggle…

He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth, removing himself from her to look down on her body. She hesitantly looked up to him as tears fell from her cheeks. He brushed his thumb over her chin.

'You're such a pretty, little girl, aren't you?' he murmured, lowering his head to hers; 'you must've had all the boys coming after you', she couldn't deny the burning jealousy in his gaze while he spoke those words.

She quickly shook her head; he narrowed his blue eyes, tightening his grip on her chin.

'Don't lie to me', he growled.

Her mouth dropped. 'I'm not! I swear -' 'you honestly expect me to believe you had no boys confessing their love for you? Huh?!' he cut her off.

'I-I -' 'I thought I warned you where lying to me would get you, Samantha', he scoffed at her.

Her breathing thickened. No…she didn't want to get spanked again…

'I-I'm not lying! I promise!' she shrieked fearfully.

He lowered his head to hers, his nose brushing against hers as he was only inches away from her. She could smell his cologne and the scent left her dizzy.

'Good', he licked his lips; 'because we both know what'll happen if you _do_ lie to me', he warned lowly.

She gulped down her fear. 'Y-y-yes s-sir', she stammered.

A grin grew on his full lips. 'Good girl', he pressed a brief kiss to her lips.

He sat upright, taking her leg in his lap to slowly remove the duct tape and cling-wrap. She let out a quiet whine, her skin still sensitive underneath the bandages. He gazed at her, with those haunting blue eyes, his expression cold and unreadable but the growing smirk on his lips instilling fear into her.

'Come to think of it…I don't think I ever punished you for trying to escape me.'

Those words left her eyes open wide; her blood turned cold and a nasty chill ran up her spine.

'Though I believe our little adventure in the shower was punishment enough for you', he put her legs down, still smirking; 'or should I help you towards another orgasm, hmm?' he asked.

Her mouth dropped. 'N-no…' she whispered.

Crane chuckled. 'you're right', I sat upright; 'I should have you return the favor.'

All blood drained from her face then; a look of utter terror crossed her young features, the mere idea of being on her knees for him terrifying her. But that wouldn't stop him. It never had.

He stood from his seat, staring her down. 'Sit up.'

She was rightfully terrified as she sat down on the foot of the bed, her legs hanging from the edge. He remained upright in front of her, reveling in the idea of what he was about to make her to.

He pushed a hand through her light blonde hair, smoothing it back almost tenderly.

'You've made me very worked up, Samantha', he started; 'I want you to do something about that.'

Already, could he see the fresh, unshed tears bead up in her eyes. Part of her knew what he wanted her to do and she absolutely dreaded thought of doing that to him.

He took hold of her thin wrist, guiding her hand towards the crotch of his pants. She immediately realized what he wanted and tried to pull her small hand from his grip.

'N-no -' he used his free hand to backhand her in the face, hard. She began to whimper, only agitating him more. She was really starting to piss him off. How badly he would just force himself down her throat…but then again…where would the fun in that be?

'I'm not going to repeat myself, Samantha', he let her hand rest on the belt of his pants; 'you're going to obey, like a good girl', he commanded.

Her mouth was agape in pure horror, whilst tears freely cascaded down her flushed cheeks.

'P-p-please…' she pleaded very softly.

His stare remained unfazed by her tears. 'Unbuckle my belt', he instructed lowly.

She bit back her bottom lip, sobbing. With trembling fingers, she did as he asked, and he sighed. His pants had become so confining…

He combed his fingers through her silky hair, as she unzipped his pants, only to find him bare underneath. He grinned at the expression of revolt on her young features.

'Look at you', he grinned; 'so shy you are…'

He got a soft, pitiful sob in response. She would remain still, her gaze one of fear as she looked at his erect manhood.

'Come now, Samantha', he almost purred; 'you mean to tell me you've never given a blowjob before?' he wondered.

Her tightly-lipped mouth was all the answer he needed. He stopped his hand at the base of her neck, tilting her head backwards. He teased his tip against her lips, making her shriek loudly. He tightened his grip on her hair, feeling himself harden at the power he had over her. He was so tempted to touch himself at the sight of her.

'I want you to part those lovely lips for me', he murmured.

Very slowly, she parted her pink lips. Only then did he realized he was holding himself, as he filled her warm, wet mouth. He let out a breathless moan at the feeling and he stroked the back of her scalp. She gagged against him; he tightened his grip on her hair, daring her to make a wrong move.

He looked down on her. 'Be good to me, Samantha. As I've been to you', he told her lowly.

He began to move slow at first, letting her adjust to the size of him in her mouth. She would whimper and gag, tears spilling from her eyes. It only seemed to spur him on more, he noticed. She was so helpless.

After a few lazy, slow pushes, he breathed out heavily. He didn't want to fuck her mouth…he wanted her to pleasure him...

Taking hold of her wrist again, he placed it at the base of him, letting her fingers curl around his thickness. He could see she was disgusted, but he didn't care.

'Suck.'

It was one simple word, but it got her to move. She was clearly inexperienced and oblivious to what she was supposed to do but it felt so good…

He moved with her, as she bobbed her head up and down, her small hand stroking him in the same dreadful pace as her tongue did.

'Oh yes…' he breathed out; 'faster.'

He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, his eyes stuck on the glorious image of her, her delightful tongue sweeping and swirling around him. She parted briefly, but he left her no time to breathe, and pushed himself back into her mouth, his cock missing her warmth and wetness the second she released him.

She quickened her pace; he found himself gripping her by her hair tightly, forcing himself further and further down her throat with an almost choking force. But he couldn't stop…he was so close.

Sweat beaded on his forehead; his breathing was audibly heavier and her soft, pitiful cries and whimpers only fueled his arousal. Her small mouth felt so good –

He came suddenly, groaning loudly, as he pounded into her, flashes of light before his eyes. The release was hot, and brief, and left him drained.

She wanted to pull away, but he kept her there, cradling the back of her head. 'Good girls swallow, Samantha', he warned.

He watched her swallow; she was close to throwing up, that was obvious. Slowly, he pulled back, ordering her to clean him up. She did so very hesitantly, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. She looked so embarrassed.

He easily pushed her onto her back on the bed, then crawled on top of her. She began to squirm and plead for his mercy, much to his amusement. She was the very definition of the word _virgin_ ; inexperienced in every way, shy, timid and hesitant. But oh it aroused him so much…

He claimed her neck in several spots, all while slowly wedging himself between her pale thighs. Groaning softly, he found himself already hard again when he pressed his tip against her thin panties. She gasped loudly, her breathing coming out panicked and rapid.

'No…no no no…please don't…I-I'm still a virgin…I…', she rambled.

He kissed her temple with a chuckle, sitting upright to look at her tearful face.

'I won't claim you, my little pet. Not yet, at least', his hand slipped between her legs, pushing aside her underwear and rubbing his thumb over her sensitive clit.

She began to sob, struggling under him. Though her struggles only aroused him more; he loved how fearful she became upon his touch. He loved how she squirmed and pleaded for him to stop, while her body betrayed her so easily. Already, was she becoming wet and could he feel her folds grow swollen and engorged at his stroking.

'P-please…stop…' she turned her head to the side; 's-stop…I don't want this…'

'Don't lie to me, Samantha', he whispered; 'if you didn't want this…you wouldn't become wet…your nipples wouldn't get all hard…' she closed her eyes tightly at his words.

He was manipulating her; using his years as a psychiatrist to get inside her head and make her think she wanted this. She was such a dim-witted girl. He could easily influence her…

' _ **Come on Johnny…just take her. I'm not sure I can take much more of this torture.'**_ Scarecrow purred inside his head.

' _Quiet yourself. We'll claim her eventually.'_

' _ **You don't want to hurt her, do you? Is that what this is about? You want to preserve her precious virginity?'**_

Crane narrowed his blue eyes. No…he wasn't that weak. He could care less about her virginity; he would take it when he wanted to.

He would press two fingers into her, ignoring her weak cries and her body's resistance his intrusion. She gave him such a wounded look he would almost pity her. Almost…

'T-that hurts -' 'it will hurt for quite some time, Samantha. You're a very tight girl', he murmured.

He pulled back his fingers, replacing it with the tip of his hardened arousal. She immediately tensed up when he rubbed it against her narrow entrance, pressing into her slightly. She put her hands against his chest, helplessly pushing against him and begging for him to stop. He stared at her; pushing in just a little bit more, feeling her body reject him. He only grinned at her; she was going to be so tight when he claimed her…

' _ **That's it, Johnny. Just a little further…'**_

Crane chuckled. No…he wasn't letting Scarecrow have his way. She was way too narrow for him to take her smoothly. And he enjoyed their little game way too much to just throw that all away and make her his now.

He removed himself from her, tucking himself back into his pants and leaving her in the bedroom. All the while, he couldn't fight the smirk on his lips as Scarecrow cursed at him. He felt so pleased with himself.

…

 **AND we're back, sort of. I'm so sorry! Life has been so busy lately :/**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	8. Mine

Samantha sobbed uncontrollably; she had almost been raped by him. Hadn't he stopped, he would've force himself inside of her…

Her mind flashed back to when he had made her suck him off; she resisted the urge to vomit. It had felt so disgusting…she never wanted to do that again, but she couldn't stop him.

She put a hand to her mouth, quieting her sobs. She could still feel his fingers inside of her and stretching her open. She had felt so utterly terrified…when was this torture going to stop?

Upon hearing his threatening footsteps, she shot up, scrambling into the corner of the bedroom, a sheet wrapped around her shaking body. He came walking in, his eyes finding her immediately, and laughed.

'You can't hide from me, Samantha', he told her, taking a seat on his bed; 'now come here.'

She shook her head, fearfully. 'N-no', she whimpered.

He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Samantha. Now!'

She flinched at his sudden loud voice and slowly stood up. Her legs were shaking with each step she took closer to him, until she was standing at the edge of the bed. He clicked his tongue at her, giving her a once over.

'Get rid of the sheet', he instructed.

Her mouth fell into a small o-shape. Lowering her head, she very slowly, removed the sheet from her trembling body. He gave an approving nod, extending a hand for her to take. She could only stare at him with horror; what else was he going to do to her? She didn't want any more sexual abuse from him…

'Stop testing my patience, you ungrateful, little bitch', he growled at her.

Tears fell from her eyes at his insult. She bit back her bottom lip, sobbing quietly. He only scoffed at her. He grabbed her by the arms, pulling her down onto the bed to sit beside him. She wanted to turn away but he harshly gripped her by the face, keeping her in his angry stare.

'It's no wonder your parents never paid attention to you. You're pathetic. Weak. Useless.'

She started to cry, tears falling from her puffy eyes. She raised a hand to wipe her tears, unable to stop them flowing down her face.

'You have no fight in you. All you can do is beg and plead for mercy. It's disgusting really', he spoke with a scowl on his face.

'T-then let me go -' he gripped her by the throat, his eyes dark with anger at her daring to talk back to him.

'Don't talk back to me, Samantha. You are beneath me. You're only allowed to speak when I say so', he growled.

He easily threw her down onto the bed, keeping a hold of her throat when he crawled on top of her. She weakly clawed at his hand around her neck, sobbing.

He snorted. 'You know, the only reason I didn't kill you was because of your looks. So I guess you're not completely useless', his free hand moved to fondle her breast. She squirmed, making him tighten his hold on her throat; 'you _**are**_ mine, I will touch you whenever I please and it's not up to you to decide whether you want to or not', he declared lowly.

More tears filled her eyes. She was slowly starting to turn hysterical; her body shaking and convulsing with fear. She didn't want this; she didn't want to live a life like this! She didn't want to be dominated and assaulted every day by this man!

'Get off! Get off! Please! I'll do anything -' he slapped her hard across the face, growling.

Both hands now closed around her throat, squeezing down on her windpipe. She started to cough and gasp for air, tugging desperately at his iron grip on her throat.

'My other half…he's begging me just take you here and now and not think anything of it. To fuck you raw until you can no longer walk', she only cried in response; 'perhaps I should. I should take your precious virginity and remind you of what you truly are', he looked deeply into her eyes; 'a worthless slut', he declared lowly.

With that, he released her. He got off the bed, doing up his tie. She remained on her back, sobbing and hurt by his insults. Though part of her couldn't help but feel he was right; the only reason he had kept her alive was because he liked the way she looked. And her parents _had_ never cared about her…

'You'd do well to behave yourself when I'm gone', he instructed; 'and since you decided to act like a child, you'll get a baby-sitter', he told her.

He left her in the bedroom and moments later, he came back, a tall, rather young-looking man at his side.

'Mr. Wilson, I trust you to keep a close eye on her. And no matter how much she pleads or begs or puts on those wounded puppy-dog eyes…you won't let her go. Understood?' Crane asked.

Samantha carefully sat up, feeling the other man's eyes go over her. Crane noticed too and put his hand on the other man's shoulder.

'Beautiful isn't she? Such a pretty little thing', he muttered; 'you'd be wise not to touch her. she's mine', with a possessive growl, he had left.

Samantha looked up to the dark-haired man, trembling. She watched his reload his gun before he took a seat in the corner of the room. He looked tired, she noticed.

'You can't possibly be okay with this', she sobbed.

She watched him sigh deeply. 'It's not my job to be okay with it. I honestly don't care what he does to you', he shrugged.

She bit her bottom lip. She felt pathetic but maybe she could get sympathy from him…

'He's going to rape me…' she almost whispered.

He clicked his tongue; trying not to be affected by her words but she could've sworn she saw sympathy in his eyes. 'You probably deserve it', he didn't look at her when he spoke.

Her mouth became agape. 'H-how can you say t-that?' she whimpered.

He scoffed. 'Look, all of us know you were a spoiled, rich little princess. We're not going to feel sorry for you because you finally get to see what Gotham is really like', she lowered her head, tears trickling down her face; 'your daddy sentenced you to this fate the minute he made a deal with the Scarecrow', he scolded her.

She sobbed, earning a sarcastic, nervous laugh from him. She buried her face into her hands. She began to realize she wasn't getting out of this nightmare. No-one cared about her or what happened to her. No-one would save her; she was doomed to stay with Crane forever…

…

When Crane returned to his apartment that evening, he found Wilson seated in a chair while Samantha lied on his bed, curled up in a ball. Wilson stood up, leaving him with the girl without another word.

Crane moved towards the girl, finding her deeply asleep on the bed. Her skin was growing very pale, dark circles were forming under her eyes and her fingers and toes were turning a slight shade of blue due to the cold.

He took a seat to watch her; her panicked breathing, her weak whimpers…she was truly intoxicating.

' _ **Can I play with her Johnny? Because I think she needs to know who she truly belongs to. And it's been such a long time since I played with knives…'**_

' _No.'_

' _ **Spoilsport.'**_

Crane rolled his eyes and watched the blonde girl beneath him as she stirred. Her eyelids twitched a few times, before she opened them. Upon noticing him, she shrunk into herself, wrapping her arms around her as a form of protection between the two of them.

'D-don't hurt me…please…I-I've been a g-good girl, I p-promise', she meekly whimpered.

He smirked at her quivering form. 'Have you now?' You didn't try to escape?' he questioned.

'I d-didn't try to e-escape, sir. I swear', she muttered.

He pulled her upright, studying her. Her eyes were kept low, as if she thought looking upon him without being asked to would set him off.

'Are you cold?' he asked.

She gave a soft, fearful nod. He stood from the bed, picking up a woolen blanket to cover her. She buried herself into it hastily, shivering.

'You see now?' she gazed at him; 'I can be kind to you, Samantha. I can be gentle. But you need to earn that kindness', he told her.

'Y-yes sir', she sobbed.

He nodded in approval, loosening his tie and taking it off. Slowly he would remove his dress-shirt; he grinned at her timid eyes flashing over his exposed upper body. It was only for a second but he had seen her take in his physique.

He took a seat on the bed, and took her by the arm to pull her closer to him. She kept her gaze low, until he picked up her chin between his calloused fingers. Fear was in those pretty blue eyes, which he really couldn't blame her for. She knew the consequences for disobeying him.

'You're going to come to court with me tomorrow', he declared lowly.

She gave a shaky nod. 'Yes s-sir', she whispered.

He easily pulled her into his lap, her pale legs at either side of him. He kept a firm hold on her chin, watching a deep flush color her freckled cheeks. She clutched her blanket tightly around her frail body, and he noticed the tears beading up in the corners of her eyes.

With his free hand, he reached for her back, pushing her body fully against him. She let out a soft whimper in response.

'Don't be shy', his hand on her back moved to her front, peeling away the sheet to reveal her nightgown underneath. Due to the cold, her nipples easily poked through the thin, sheer fabric; 'you have quite the tempting body for a girl your age', she closed her eyes at his words and very roughly bit on her bottom lip.

Smirking, he turned her over and laid her down onto his bed. She gasped; her eyes flying open and tears finally spilling from them.

He pressed his lips against her throat; she whined and he could hear her breathing thicken. She was way too easy to frighten; just the slightest touch from him was enough to have her shaking like a leaf. And he enjoyed every, sweet second of it.

…

Samantha could do nothing but keep her mouth shut as his lips trailed over her throat and collarbones. He halted at the neckline of her nightdress just for a moment, before one of his hands began to palm her breast. She flinched on reflex; his hand cold and rough, even through her nightdress.

She gasped quietly, earning a soft chuckle from him. 'There's no need to worry, Samantha. You were a good girl, I'm not going to punish you', he whispered, then lowered his gaze towards her peaked breast in his hand; 'in fact…I should reward you for your good behavior', he went on.

A nasty chill went down her spine and she began to feel so utterly helpless and fearful. He was going to assault her again…and there was nothing she could do about it...She couldn't squirm or escape…he was going to do this, either way…

She turned her head to the side with a sob. His warm breathing found her ear;

'No. I want you to look at me.'

She hesitated; he took her face into his hand, forcefully pulling her head back to where he could look into her eyes.

'Don't turn away, and don't close your eyes. You know the consequences if you act otherwise', he warned.

With a fearful gulp, she could only watch him crawl down her body, hoisting her nightdress up until it pooled below her breasts. He had so easily torn of her panties and spread her legs wide before he wedged himself between them.

He stuck two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them before bringing them down between her thighs. He kept his eyes on her, daring her to look away as he spread her folds, running his fingers between them.

More tears had gathered in her eyes; she felt so scared. She didn't want to see him touch her…she just wanted to look away -

His fingers were suddenly inside of her; her raw, narrow insides causing his intrusion to sting. She let out a high-pitched shriek of pain.

'Good girl', his thumb found her clit and he began to rub at it, aggressively, forcefully. And no matter how much she tried to fight the feeling…she couldn't stop the pleasurable chills running down her spine. She clenched her fingers into the sheets, chewing hard on her bottom lip while desperately trying to keep her body from moving into his touch. She wouldn't enjoy this…she _couldn't_ …

She wanted so badly to look away, to close her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him violate her body like this…

'A-ah…' she moaned.

He smirked, pulling out his fingers and bringing them in front of her face to show her they were covered in a wet, sticky substance. She choked back a sob; she felt so ashamed of herself…

'This is all you, Samantha', he murmured.

Quickly, his fingers were inside again and she twisted her hips in defiance. He easily stilled her lower body, clicking his tongue in displeasure.

'Now now…I thought I warned you about trying to fight me', he murmured.

She instantly stopped struggling, biting hard on her bottom lip. He nodded in approval.

'Good.'

His eyes went towards her pelvis and her heartbeat picked up in fear. She fought her whimper, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. She could only pray it would be over quickly this time…

…

 **Crane can't give her a break can he? Boy the man has issues…**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	9. Fear

**So I realized I haven't updated in nearly a year xD I have no other excuse than that life got busy and I got into cosplay so yeah…I'm sorry. But here's the new chapter and I'll try to update more frequently.**

…

Samantha lied in Crane's unfeeling grasp that night. He had fallen into a deep slumber but she couldn't find her sleep. His grip was hard, cold and she wondered why he even bothered. He saw her as nothing but a plaything…

Her breathing hitched in her throat when he shifted against her, his arms around her waist tightening. He growled into her neck. She could feel her heartbeat fasten, thumping loudly in her ears and her breathing grew more ragged, panicked, silently pleading for him to stay asleep. She didn't want him to wake up so he could assault her again…

'You should sleep', he murmured.

Her body tensed up completely at his voice. She had never imagined in her life that just the sound of a person's voice could terrify her that much. But ever since she had been caught by Crane…every living moment was spent in dread.

He chuckled, nipping at her neck. He turned her over, so that their chests were touching. She weakly pushed against him, without results. He traced lines over her side and her legs, now entangled with his. She kept her eyes on her hands placed against his chest; afraid to set him off and receive punishment if she looked up without being asked to.

'You sweet thing', he murmured into her hair; 'you're shaking', he commented.

She didn't respond; he only laughed quietly, before she felt his full lips in her neck. She wanted to shrink into herself but he didn't allow it. He began to kiss her neck, firmly, lustfully, while his hand on her back moved towards her rear.

She didn't fight him. How could she? All she could do was lie still and take his assault. Every little kiss, every touch, every light pull from his teeth at her pale skin left her sighing and whimpering. Why did her body allow this to feel good? Why was she receiving such chills from his abuse? She didn't understand…

He sucked hard onto her nape, earning a moan from her before she could stop herself. She put a hand over her mouth, tears of shame pooling in her eyes.

Suddenly, he had turned on the lights and she gazed up to him fearfully. He stared her down, his blue eyes burning with lust.

'You're going to take off all your clothes.'

Her eyes went wide. She softly shook her head from side to side; she didn't want to be naked in front of him again.

'N-no -' 'I'm not going to ask again. Do as I say', he gripped her by the back of her head, forcing her closer; 'I would really reconsider my position if I were you. You're not in control; I am!', he threatened.

Sobbing now, she slowly pulled off her nightgown. She gazed at him innocently, her eyes pleading, _begging_ him to let her stay in her clothes. His gaze, however, remained cold, and controlling.

'All of your clothes, Samantha', he repeated.

She wanted to turn around to have some sort of privacy but he gripped her tightly by her forearm, glaring her down with his cold, blue gaze. She let out a soft sob, feeling so helpless.

'No. Don't turn your back to me', he told her.

'P-please - ' 'shut up!'

Before she knew it, he had backhanded her across the face, hard. She clutched her throbbing cheek, her tears fully let out. She broke down crying.

'Are you going to obey now?' he asked lowly.

She gave a soft nod, in fear of what else he would do to her.

'Y-y-yes sir', she sobbed.

He nodded in approval.

'Good', he grinned.

His eyes went downwards, to her bra. With shame, she unclasped it and took it off. It landed on the pile of clothes besides the bed, as did her light blue, satin panties. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest.

'Ah ah', he began; 'let me see.'

She didn't need to look at him to see the twisted, perverted gleam in his eyes. She lowered her arms, feeling her breasts drop slightly as she did. They weren't small, but not that big either. But at this moment…all she wished was to be flat as a board, so she could be spared from being groped and assaulted all the time.

Releasing one wrist, his wet his thumb with his tongue, only to press hard into one of her nipples. She whimpered quietly in response. _Please make him stop…_

'I should just take you now and be done with it', his words caused her to freeze in fear. She felt his eyes drop downwards and a despicable grin played on his lips.

'P-please d-don't…' she begged him quietly.

He eased her down onto her back, only instilling more fear into her. He only looked down on her. She fearfully turned her head to the side, only for him to grip her tightly by the face.

'You know I don't like it when you do that', he warned.

She gulped; he couldn't blame her for looking away right? He had to know she was terrified of him (and rightfully so). He had assaulted her on numerous accounts and she had the feeling he was just getting started. The abuse was only going to get worse-

'I won't make you mine, just yet', he licked his lips; 'I don't want you to see it coming', he spoke lowly.

His thumb toyed with her bottom lip. 'You're going to be good tomorrow in court, aren't you?' he asked.

She gave a fearful nod at his question. He clicked his tongue at her. 'Good. Because if you're not', he lowered his head towards her, his nose brushing hers; 'you'll be tied to the post and beaten until you bleed.'

She whimpered at the thought. What kind of medieval torture was this man practicing?!

He tightened his grip on her chin. 'Have I made myself clear?' he asked.

'Y-yes sir', she weekly answered.

'Good.'

…

That following day only brought cold and despair. Samantha watched from where the makeshift 'jury' was standing as a young woman, with a child in her arms was shoved down before Crane's throne.

'Mrs. Bellerose, you are here today because you are guilty of living in the sweat of people beneath you', Crane started his sickening monologue.

The woman sobbed. 'I-I my husband-he-' 'You should let us have a go at her before she goes out onto the ice!' one of the men behind Samantha yelled.

She only flinched, earning the tight grip on her arm by the young mercenary that had guarded her before.

'It seems the jury fancied you quite a lot, Mrs. Bellerose', Samantha got chills from Crane's voice, her eyes set wide. He wasn't going to let those men rape that woman was he? She had a child?!

'Perhaps I should let them. After all, your husband bought you and brought you into Gotham for that purpose, didn't he?' Crane continued to taunt.

Samantha bit back her tongue. She wanted so badly to help the woman and her child. And she was selfish for not doing so but if she spoke up…she was the one to receive the full force of Crane's assault and the woman would die regardless. What good would it do?

She felt those blue eyes on her and she dared to look back, feeling her body stiffen as she did. His gaze taunted her, _dared_ her to object, knowing how much she wanted to help.

With a sob, she kept quiet, her bottom lip trembling as Crane ordered the woman to be taken to the back of the courthouse and the baby to be slaughtered. She could only watch the helpless woman plead and beg for freedom, guilt filling her. What had she done?

…

Samantha struggled as the mercenary dragged her towards Crane's makeshift office. He forced her in, immediately closing the door behind her. She watched Crane carefully as he lifted his blue eyes from his papers.

Hadn't he done all this to her, Samantha might've found him handsome at some point. His strong jaw-line and cheekbones stood out against the stubble coating his chin. But he was a monster; responsible for her parents' death and her nightmares.

'You did well today', he stood up, walking around his desk until he was in front of her. She kept her eyes low, tears prickling in them until his finger hooked under her chin to look upon her face. She stared back at him, her bottom lip trembling.

His rough fingertips traced along her cheek, brushing her pale blonde hair behind her ear. She could've considered the movement gentle, if it weren't for all he had done. 'It must've been so awful for you, to watch her get dragged away to her fate', he leaned down; 'the very fate you could've gone through, hadn't I saved your miserable life', he spat out lowly.

She let out a whimper. 'Y-yes, sir', she meekly replied.

He took hold her neck, his fingers squeezing down on her throat enough to leave her light-headed.

'Remember this lesson, Samantha. Remember that, as long as you obey me, no harm will come to you', he whispered.

She gave a nod with a sob, trying to keep herself still as he pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing not to pull back or recoil from his harsh touch. She knew she consequences if she acted in a way that displeased him.

He pulled back from her just as quickly, studying her facial expressions. She kept in her sobs, not wanting to show any weakness.

'Take off your clothes.'

She closed her eyes for a moment, her whole body shaking at his command. She obeyed him, knowing she had no other choice. She removed her coat first, then her shoes and leggings, followed by the grey, woolen dress she was wearing. She could feel the cold, crisp air nip at her bare skin, sucking off her body heat.

Moments later, she stood there before him, completely bare and trembling. He took in her naked body, his blue eyes darkening with twisted intentions. As he reached down to cup one breast into his palm he spoke:

'You know, I never grow tired of seeing you naked before me', his voice was deep and raspy, filled with lust.

'Just the thought that I will be the first, and last to have you…it's so enticing', he almost purred.

She didn't answer; she could only stare at him, while her heart raced in her chest. She wanted him to stop touching her but she knew he wouldn't; he enjoyed seeing her squirm and beg way too much to stop.

The more she thought it over, the more sick it began to sound. He got off on seeing her terrified…it was vomit-inducing. Then again, he was called the Master of Fear, so instilling terror into people was a daily task for him.

'Sit down on the desk for me', she moved without thinking; she sat down, spreading her legs when he commanded her to.

As he moved closer to her, one hand on the desk beside her and one between her legs, she let her tears out, whimpering quietly while his hands violated her again. All the while, she would curse herself for being so weak. She could do nothing; she was nothing. Just a toy for another person's needs and wishes.

…

 **Bit of a depressing chapter but hey, if I was in Samantha's shoes, you're damn right I'd get depressed too. Maybe she'll find help in the most unexpected of places but we'll never know ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


End file.
